The Lost Soul
by Eternal Fauna
Summary: Sebastian has returned to life and has kidnapped Alec. POV changes through out story.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian has returned to life and has kidnapped Alec. POV changes through out story.

Alec's POV

It had been four years since Sebastian had died, in those four years I had managed to get back together with Magnus, adopt two kids, and get engaged. Magnus and I decided to keep the engagement a secret until we were both ready to tell everyone. And the way he proposed was just like in the movies he got down on one knee and everything. And the ring, it was a sensor he had made into a ring with a thin silver band. And though I never thought my sister would ever get married, I'm a little happy it was with Simon, a little happy, she is still my sister after all, it's my job to look after her and harass her husband, well as I see it. They had just left for their honeymoon when something caught my attention.

I apply a farsighted rune and look, sure enough it's a very familiar tuft of silver hair, shit. I have no weapons…for some reason I was the only one that got searched. Anyway, I ran out of the institute and if I hurry I can grab that evil bastard and beat him to death. I ran over and Jonathon/Sebastian whatever you want to call him stood laughing, his eyes were black once more and his hair looked white in the moonlight.

"Hello Alec. Is it me or do you look different? I guess you could say you look more mature, and I like those that grow up." Sebastian said darkly grinning at me and circling me like a lion about to pounce.

"I saw you die, how are you alive?" I asked wishing I had a weapon with me.

"I have old friends, one used necromancy to bring me back, I think you know her, Lilith. She saved me, gave me immortality, and now I want you, Alexander Lightwood. You see, you are a good archer, the best even, your arrows hit the target every time, and I need that." I back away.

"I can give you immortality, Alexander. I can please you in ways even your warlock can't." He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around me and licked at my neck, damn him! He knows my weakness! I tried to squirm out of his grasp but he is a lot stronger than he looks.

I close my eyes and open them as something pierces my neck, I look at him and see blood on my shoulder and a bite mark…did he just bite me? "Sleep Alexander." He whispers in my ear. I shiver and feel my eye lids start to droop.

"What…did you…do?" I ask my words starting to slur together. He just smiles and catches me as I fall, my eyes growing heavier by the second.

'No…no one'll know where I am…' I spot a hole in a nearby tree and place my stele in it, if I'm lucky, they see it, and look in this general direction.

The last thing I remember before losing consciousness was Sebastian lifting me over his shoulder and laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

POV CHANGE: Magnus

It was late, around ten when everyone went their separate ways, I was heading to the door carrying Max and holding Rafe by the hand. The three of us were about to leave when a thought hit me. I went over to Clary who was sitting at one of the table her head resting on Jace's shoulder.

"Hey, did you see Alec anywhere?" I asked. Both of them frowned in thought.

"Actually I did, I'm pretty sure I saw him looking really worried and running outside." Clary said after she really thought about it.

"Relax, he's probably back at the loft waiting for you." Jace said with a smile.

I sigh.

"If you want we can take, Rafe and Max tonight." Clary suggested.

Jace looked concerned at this. "W-what? I thought we were going to go do it later." He said looking over at Rafe to see if he heard anything. And if he did hear anything I would have to kill Jace.

"It's no trouble at all, they're room is all ready for them, come on I'll show you where it is." Clary stood up and led me upstairs while Jace pouted.

We ended up in front of Alec's old room and opened it revealing two beds, one that had bars on the side, the other that looked like a regular bed. I set Max in the bed with the bars and watch as Rafe climbs into the other bed shyly looking at me as a slight cue for me to tuck him in. Clary watched as I pulled the covers over Rafe and looked antsy.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out. I looked to her with an arched brow, wondering if I heard her correct.

"Are you sure?" I asked not sure if I should be upset or happy for her.

"Yeah, I took a test this morning and it was positive. Look I haven't told Jace or Simon this, so please keep it between us until I tell Jace." She said looking like a nervous cat.

"Okay, Biscuit, your secret's safe with me, but can I tell Alec though?" I asked.

She thought about it. "Yeah, he might be an awful liar, but he can keep a secret, anyway, we should go, I think Rafe just fell asleep." I nodded and left with Biscuit following, both of us quiet as we left.

I gently close the door and head down the stairs trying to get enough distance between me and the kids before making a portal and going through.


	3. Chapter 3

POV CHANGE: Sebastian

I knew Alec was light, but I didn't think I could carry him so easily without hurting myself. We were back in Edom, I dropped Alec onto the ground by the thrones, I marked him, made him mine.

"Ah, Sebastian, back from the dead I see, and you brought dinner." I turned and saw Asmodeus walking in from who knows where fixing his gaze on Alec with hunger in his eyes.

"No, no Asmodeus, I'm going to use him, see I even marked him and everything, as soon as he wakes up, he'll be my loyal companion." I tell him looking over at Alec, when I bit him I had my own blood added to it, Lilith's blood to be precise. Wake soon, Alexander.

"Loyal companion, huh? He's also engaged to my son, so how do you know my son won't use his magic to save the boy?" Asmodeus asked.

I smirk back at him, "The spell I used on Alexander, alters memories, he will think he's been with me this whole time and he'll kill my sister and her pathetic boy toy, as well as everyone, no one will stop Alexander's arrows, and I'll make sure he kills your son first." I say and Asmodeus whistles.

"That's some dark magic, I'm glad to see Lilith is still practicing it and teaching it to others." Asmodeus said looking pleased.

"I'll be gone for a while so try not to destroy this place like you did last time, I finally got it to how it was before." And with that Asmodeus was gone.

I looked over at Alec who was beginning to stir. That's it Alec, wake up. He sat up straighter and looked around.

"Where- why am I on the floor?" Alec asked fully awake now.

"You were passed out outside, so I carried you in, I would have put you on your throne, but you were getting heavy so I set you near it." Alec nodded in understanding.

"Did I hit my head outside? Because I have a really bad headache." Alec said crawling into the throne next to me holding his head.

"What do you remember?" I asked looking at him.

"It's all really fuzzy…but I think, I remember, you, and…something happened…" he looked like he was in pain as he thought.

I smiled and leaned in closer to him. "You remember this?" I asked and kissed him.

Alec nodded and returned the kiss, making me wish I could take a picture and send it to Magnus Bane, just to make him suffer.


	4. Chapter 4

POV CHANGE: Magnus

Alec wasn't home when I got back. Panicked I tried tracking him, only I was unable to find him.

"This isn't like him, where could he have gone? What if he's hurt, or unconscious?" I am really glad the kids are still at the institute, if they saw me freaking out, or saw that Alec was missing they'd be scared.

I wonder if Jace can feel anything that could have happened to him. I looked to the clock on my wall and frown. It was 1:40 in the morning, if I called now it would end badly.

Okay Magnus, deep breath, Alec's okay, he's fine. Okay, in the morning that's when the search will begin, for now sleep.

 _We were all searching for Alec, looking high and low, and found him. He was covered in blood and pointing his bow at us. We all yelled his name but he just glared and fired his bow, an arrow hit Max and he laughed Max was lying dead on the ground, Rafe crying next to him holding him close. And Alec fired again, hitting Rafe. No one was moving, or breathing as he shot down everyone, his last arrow hitting me._

I sat up in my bed sweating, that dream was too vivid, too real. I looked at my clock still shaking and get out of bed, it was only 7: 00 but I needed to call everyone, the longer we wait the more I think of my dream becoming a scary reality.

We all met at the Institute, we spread our search to the area around the Institute, we even got Maia and Luke to help, we had been searching for a while until we found his stele.

"I think he's been kidnapped." I said holding his stele tightly.

"But who would take him?" Maia asked shifting back into her human form.

"I'm guessing with him in charge of the Shadow world merger, Alec's made a few enemies." Luke said standing next to her. It was true, the first week he announced he'd be in charge of the peace, many Shadowhunters argued and said nasty things. But eventually they gave up and no longer cursed him as he entered the room.

"How are we going to find him though, his Stele isn't really a clue." Jace said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe it is, he left it there on purpose so we would find it maybe there's more here than just it, Magnus do notice any magic in the area?" Luke as looking at me. I looked around, scanning the area. He was right, near the tree Alec's stele was in there was a faint amount of magic, like someone made a portal and closed it.

"Someone made a portal here recently." I said approaching the shimmering wall of magic.

"Can you open the portal somehow?" Clary asked looking at the spot I was staring at as well.

"Maybe, I don't know." I answered then gasp. The portal had opened up, stepping through was none other than Alec himself.


	5. Chapter 5

POV CHANGE: Alec

Sebastian asked that I go alone through the portal he made, apparently he thought it'd be easier. When I got through there was a lot of people standing around staring at me, everyone had shocked expressions. My head is hurting as I look at each of them, my eyes stopping at the tall warlock, I don't get it, I feel like I know him, but I don't, I only know Sebastian.

I glared at the warlock as I noticed the object in his hands, my stele. Sebastian gave me a dagger and I took it out pointing it at the warlock.

"Give me my stele back." I said sternly causing everyone to look at me in horror.

"Alec…" the warlock said dropping my stele and walking over to me. I back away and my dart my eyes from my stele to the warlock over and over trying to figure out how to get to it quickly.

"Where have you been? Magnus had us design a search party and everything for you." a blond close to my height said his gold eyes staring into my blue ones. I say nothing but continue looking at the warlock.

Magnus, so that's his name, my headache is worse now as I continue looking at him and for a brief second I swear I saw a blurry image of the warlock, of me and him kissing, but that can't be right, I've only ever kissed Sebastian.

I drop to the ground gripping my head and the blond takes it as an opportunity to take my dagger while a large grey haired man approached me holding handcuffs and pulling my hands behind my back.

"Luke, what are you doing?" the blond asked.

"He pulled a knife on us, he's dangerous, all I'm doing is detaining him, now let's head back to the Institute and figure out what happened to him." the grey haired man said pulling me up by the back of my jacket and leading me through a portal.

Wait, am I seriously getting arrested? Do they know all about what Sebastian and myself did and now they want to question me? I won't tell them about Sebastian, I won't betray him.

They had placed me in the Sanctuary of the Institute and had kept the handcuffs on me while they stood on the other side of the large doors talking about me. I tried to break free from the cuffs but only ended up hurting myself, as the cuffs cut into my skin.

'What would Sebastian do if he was in this situation? Would he laugh at these people and ask that they let him go? Would he twist there views so they were convinced he was innocent and release him? How would he act?'

I thought and a million ideas popped into my head, I can't do any of them though, it's not like me, so instead I'll keep quiet and wait.


	6. Chapter 6

POV CHANGE: Luke

The second Alec walked through that portal, I knew something was wrong, his eyes were darker than they had ever been, and the way he carried himself, it was like he was a totally different person. And when he saw all of us, it was like he was looking at a group of strangers rather than friends. The second he pulled a knife out and pointed it at Magnus, holding it like he was about to strike, I knew I had to act. When he fell to the ground holding his head and Jace took the knife I arrested him, now we have him in the Sanctuary and he won't talk.

I don't want to treat him like a criminal but he's leaving me no choice.

"How long are we going to keep him in there?" Magnus asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't want to keep him like this, but until I know for certain that he won't attack anyone, I'll have to keep him locked up." Even if he is a friend, a possessed Shadowhunter is still a threat.

"What if I talk to him, figure out what happened, would that help you release him?" Magnus asked.

I shake my head, if I let him go in there Alec might attack again, and I doubt Magnus is going to want to fight back. "It's too dangerous, he might attack again." I said hoping I got my point across.

"Well, then, you can just go in with me." Magnus said stubbornly.

I sigh but nod, opening the door and letting Magnus in, following behind as I crack the door behind us, giving Magnus a way to escape if it comes down to that.

We get in and see Alec with his head down, his black hair cascading over his face making him appear almost ominous. Magnus moved closer to Alec and Alec sits up smirking at Magnus. "Magnus, I've heard quite a lot about you." he said and I could see Magnus tense next to me.

"Magnus." I say my tone a warning.

"Alec, I don't know what happened, or what you think you heard, but you got to snap out of it, this morning Max and Rafe looked around hoping to see you only to find out that you were gone, if you won't snap out of it for me, then at least snap out of it for them." Magnus said.

Alec closed his eyes gripping his head tightly. He looked like he had a terrible headache before he opened his eyes back up. "Who are Max and Rafe?" he asked.

I barely reacted as Magnus moved slapping his hand hard against Alec's cheek. "They're our kids! Max is three and Rafe is five! How could you forget them?!" Magnus yelled before stomping out of the room.

"Kids? I don't have kids though." Alec mumbled once he actually thought of it. I sighed and left as well. I don't know what's going on, but I know at a time like this it's best to call the Silent Brothers.

I was outside the room with the door closed tightly behind me, I looked around spotting Jace and Clary, they were at the bottom of the stairs talking with each other. "How is he?" Clary asked standing up to look at me.

"We need to get the Silent Brothers here, when Magnus tried talking to him, Alec acted like he had just heard of Magnus for the first time. And when Magnus mentioned Max and Rafe, I don't think he was lying when he said he didn't know who they were." I said summarizing what had happened.

"So, does he have like super amnesia or something? What if Jace went in and talked to him maybe that would help, Jace is his Parabatai after all." Clary said looking to Jace for back up.

"Maybe I can help, after all, my awesomeness is something one remembers no matter what." Jace said winking at Clary.

Clary rolled her eyes and patted him on the back while he headed toward the Sanctuary. "Look after him in there while I call the Silent Brothers." Clary said hugging me before heading to the offices.


	7. Chapter 7

POV change: Alec

They finally removed the handcuffs on my wrists, but they're still sore. I was rubbing them when the blond from before walked in. "Hey, Alec." the blond said walking over to me. I frowned as I looked at his face, I want to remember him, but I can't, why? "Clary told me she's pregnant, can you imagine, little version's of her running around?" the guy said smiling in thought.

"I don't know little versions of you would be kind of cool too." I said then close my mouth, what the hell? Why would I say that? I don't know him, or Clary…do I?

"Nah, I'd rather have little redheaded girls any day of the week." The blond said smiling at me. "Look I don't know what happened to you, but you know you can always count on me to be there to help." The guy said and I can't explain it, but I feel like I know his name.

"Jace…" I say testing the name before continuing. "Jace, you can't help, because even if there was something wrong, you can't help, if Magnus, the guy I apparently have two kids with, can't help, how can you?" I asked glaring at Jace.

Jace sighed at me before punching me in the face. Damn it, did I do something to piss these guys off or something? I groan and grip my now bleeding nose tightly.

"I can help by knocking some sense into your head. You may not remember anything, but I do, when I was possessed by Lilith, you were there and you helped snap me out of it. When I was with Sebastian, you were there to save me, now let me return the favor and help you, moron." Jace said playfully punching my arm.

I grip my head, everything he said, everything, it made my head hurt, he was with Sebastian? But that can't be right I was with him…wasn't I?

"Hey, that mark on your neck, where'd you get it from?" Jace asked eyeing my neck. I was in too much pain to look.

"Sebastian…" I say under my breath before passing out.


	8. Chapter 8

POV change: Jace

Everything made sense now, except…Sebastian had died. I had left Alec in the Sanctuary and went back to where Magnus and the others were.

"So did you get any information?" Clary asked standing up, her green eyes dark with concern.

I sighed. "I think. He passed out after muttering Sebastian." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sebastian? But he's dead, I killed him." Clary said.

"Someone or something brought him back. But why Alec? No offense Jace, but shouldn't he be after you?" Magnus asked looking at me.

"I guess he gave up and went after Alec instead. After all Alec is my Parabatai, and is close to all of us, if Sebastian wanted to hurt us, Alec would be the way to do it." I said.

"But that doesn't explain his memory loss problem." Isabelle said looking down.

"Or why he tried to attack Magnus." Luke said.

"I saw a mark on his neck, it was weird, it looked like a bite mark, but it was surrounded by a black circle that had writing around that, I've never seen anything like that." I said as I described the mark I saw on Alec's neck.

Magnus looked down as if he were trying to remember something. "Without seeing the mark myself I can't know how to fix it." Magnus said looking frustrated.

"He's passed out right now, you can go see him." I said pointing to the Sanctuary behind me.

"I will later. For now I'm going to go back to my loft and dig through m old tomes. I know I've seen the mark you described somewhere." Magnus said and left through a portal.

"Wait! Take your…." I called out but Magnus had already closed the portal. "…Kids with you." I ended lamely. I sighed and turned back to look at the Sanctuary.

"We'll help him; this is probably like when Sebastian was with you." Clary said trying to comfort me.

"So what, we're going to summon an angel and to obtain the heavenly sword and stab him?" I asked glaring at her.

"No I was just thinking…" Clary said softly.

"That's just it Clary, you weren't. This is nothing like when I was with Sebastian!" I yelled.

"You know what, you're a real asshole. I was just trying to help." Clary said and stomped up the stairs.

I sighed and rapidly ran my fingers through my hair. "Damn it." I said.

"I'll go talk to her; you and Isabelle should go in there and be with Alec." Luke said softly and went up the stairs after his stepdaughter.

"Come on, who knows when Alec will wake up." Isabelle said and grabbed my arm tightly before walking into the Sanctuary.

I sighed and followed wanting to punch someone and I have a feeling I know who's going to get punched.


	9. Chapter 9

POV change: Alec

I have a splitting headache, a sore cheek, and a broken nose, these people are wonderful. I look up as two people enter one of them is Jace, the other is a tall black haired woman. Jace was glaring at me and was clenching a fist, if I had to guess I would say he wanted to punch me…again.

"By the angel- Alec, you look awful, what happened?" the black haired woman asked rushing to my side and pulling out a pen like wand out from her pocket.

"Well I was handcuffed for starters, then the warlock slapped me, and then Jace punched me, and I've been getting migraines since I've left…" crap I almost told them where Sebastian is.

"…Since you've left…?" the woman asked.

"Since I left through that portal." and I pulled off not telling them anything.

"Right…" the woman said sounding like she didn't believe me and finished putting a healing rune is put on my neck. Sebastian never put Iratzes on me, actually I don't even remember him owning one of those pen things…a stele? Yeah, that's right, that's what it's called.

"Hey, before you passed out you say Sebastian's name, what did you mean?" Jace asked. I gulped and pale.

"Uh…" I say and think hard what would Sebastian do? "Are you sure I said that? How can we believe I said that if you're the only one that heard it, for all we know you're claiming I said that to see my reaction." I said my face was impassive, my skin tone was normal.

Jace growls in frustration and punches me in the face again. Damn it! "Tell us what you know or I'll punch harder." Jace said holding a fist up.

I spit out blood and wipe my cheek. I think I like this guy, he threatens in order to get answers. The woman looks worried and I see a wedding ring on her finger. Wait…I feel like I was there at the wedding, but I couldn't have I was with Sebastian… in a park…

"Ah!" I grip my head tightly and fall to the ground. "Izzy…" I mutter before I collapse and lose consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian's POV

Alexander has been gone far too long, how hard is it for someone to get some weapons? Wait, did that moron get caught?

I went through a portal to the Institute and sure enough there he is with an ugly bruise on his face, a split lip, laying unconscious.

I thought these people cared about him, this looks like quite the opposite which makes this all the worse.

First things first, I need to get Alec out of here and get him back to Edom before my sister or those other idiots return.

Carrying him isn't hard, actually he's light as ever. I get him back to my home and wait, maybe he can explain to me why he was knocked out in the sanctuary.


End file.
